


Pulse

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia if you squint, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, kind of a little bit of dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: This is short and stupid, it's just filler until I post my bigger Manson fic I'm working on bc I hate being inactive. Tbh I also love this pairing soooo much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and stupid, it's just filler until I post my bigger Manson fic I'm working on bc I hate being inactive. Tbh I also love this pairing soooo much.

After the rest of the band had wandered off, just Sid and Mick were left standing outside the venue.

Mick didn’t particularly enjoy being left alone with Sid lately. It had never really been a problem until… recently. 

Mick didn’t understand what the big deal was and why Sid couldn’t just drop it. It was just one… err… two extremely drunk hand jobs backstage a week and a half ago. Mick was so absolutely trashed when it had happened that he barely even remembered it… He was definitely, 100% still straight, and it would NEVER happen again.

Sid saw things differently, however. He saw this as a challenge to get in Mick’s pants again. Surely he could if he’d already done it once. If even Mick, the poster-boy of toxic masculinity could be tempted, anyone could.

Mick was so lost in reassuring himself of his heterosexuality that he didn’t notice Sid step closer to him and put a finger through one of the belt loops on his black jeans.

Mick snapped out of his thoughts and jerked back a little. Sid just looked at him and laughed, crowding the taller man against the wall.

Mick could’ve easily shoved the scrawny DJ out of his way and left, but this wasn’t some random stranger coming onto him, it was his friend for Christ’s sake. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been avoiding me,” Sid sighed.

Mick just rolled his eyes, “I haven’t been,” he lied. 

Sid raised one eyebrow at him, “Bullshit,” he said simply.

Mick took a deep breath. It wasn’t really Sid coming onto him that scared him, it was more the fact that he may have somewhat enjoyed their time alone. But no. He pushed that thought out of his mind. He was definitely straight, right? Because that’s what he was supposed to be. He was fine if someone else wasn’t, but not himself. No, because it had been drilled into his brain forever that that was what he had to be.

“Hellooooo?” Sid said, pulling him away from his scrambling brain again.

“It’s not bullshit,” Mick re-affirmed, coming back to reality.

“Oh it’s not?” Sid asked moving closer to Mick, now just inches from his face, “So it’s just pure coincidence that as soon as I make you cum, you cut me off?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Mick cringed at those words because they were true.

“Come one, you know you had a good time,” Sid said, running a hand over Mick’s broad chest.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Why was Sid so obsessed with him… and why the fuck could he feel his jeans getting tighter by the minute?

 

Mick had allowed himself to fall so far back into his thoughts he barely noticed lithe fingers slipping over his belt buckle and unfastening it slowly.

“Sid…”

“Shhhhh,” Sid hushed gently, working open his zipper and dropping to his knees in front of the taller man, “Relax.”

Sid gently pulled Mick’s cock out of his boxers and the taller man groaned slightly.

“Someone’s gonna catch us,” Mick breathed, arousal evident in his voice now. He wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore. He could live with one more time, he guessed. He could not, however, live with Corey or Chris or someone else wandering back here and catching Sid on his knees in front of him.

All concern suddenly slipped away, though, as Sid slowly started to jerk him off, doe eyes looking up at the taller man and that little shit smirk on his face he always got when he knew he was doing something he maybe shouldn’t be.

Sid’s smile disappeared as he closed his lips around the tip of Mick’s cock and gently rubbed his tongue over the slit.

“Fuck,” Mick whispered, shutting his eyes quickly.

Sid forced his gag reflex into submission, taking Mick all the way down. He tried not to cough because, well, Mick wasn’t exactly average. He was probably the biggest Sid had ever had.

He groaned softly around Mick’s cock, sending waves of pleasure through the taller man’s body that made his knees weak. He had to catch himself, leaning back against the wall so he didn’t crush the small DJ below him.

Mick hated to admit it, but fuck, Sid was good at giving head and he was having a hard time holding off his impending orgasm.

Sid continued to suck gently, making soft noises below him as he slid his tongue over the underside of the guitarist’s cock.

Mick’s head was thrown back against the wall, his eyes shut and mouth hanging open slowly.

He felt Sid grab at his hands and guide them into his hair. Squeezing them gently and encouraging him to pull and tug.

Mick obliged, gripping tightly and chewing on his bottom lip. His chest was heaving, hands moving with Sid’s head now.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mick breathed quickly. A few more swirling motions around his cock and he came, hard, down the small DJ’s throat, who swallowed gratefully.

Sid slowly let Mick’s cock fall from his mouth and tucked it back into his pants. Mick had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily as Sid stood up to face him again.

“See ya later,” the smaller man laughed a little, smacking Mick’s cheek lightly and walking to join the rest of the band inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sequel to this no one asked for

Mick was less than pleased with Chris bailing on him to bunk with Craig, meaning he now had to bunk with Craig’s mate who just happened to be Sid.

He didn’t know how it was possible, but he was sure that little shit pissed Craig off enough on purpose so he could get to Mick. Bastard.

Yes, since the first 2 incidents, he’d only let it happen again once. He was trying to separate himself from it, however Sid was just becoming more and more obsessed, standing close to him, casually brushing up against him or Mick would catch him staring at him. 

He sighed as he slipped the card into the door and opened it quietly. It was late and he’d stayed out hoping Sid would be asleep when he got there but no such luck. The light was on and so was the tv.

Mick hesitantly walked into Sid’s view and threw his bag down on the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Sid mocked and pouted at him from his bed after a moment.

Mick just shot him an annoyed look and sat on his bed.

“Tired?” Sid asked, sitting up on his bed.

Mick just nodded.

Sid turned the tv off and shut the light on his side of the room off.

“I’m ready to go to bed myself,” Sid said, stretching his arms above his head.

Thank god Mick thought to himself. He was sleeping in his clothes he was too exhausted and pissed off to get up and slip out of them now.

Not the case for Sid though. He left his sheets and pulled his shirt off over his head and let his baggy pants drop to the ground. Mick tried really REALLY hard not to stare, because, well, part of his shit brain was still trying to convince him that he in fact DID want to fuck Sid into the mattress right now. Sid caught his eye and smirked at him.

“Enjoying the view?” The smaller man asked, “I can come sleep over there if you’re lonely.”

“Fuck off,” Mick grumbled, mentally kicking himself in the ass for getting caught staring.

“Night night, Micky,” Sid giggled a little, climbing into his own bed and turning over.

Mick rolled his eyes and shut his own light off.


End file.
